The present application relates generally to the field of airbag modules. More specifically, the present application relates to a center side impact airbag (CSIAB) module having an airbag cushion with a tether configured to improve the cross-car retention ability of the inflated (e.g., deployed) airbag cushion.
CSIAB modules may use inflated fabric tubes and other elements to reduce occupant cross-car travel in a far-side crash event (e.g., the inboard travel of an occupant on the driver side during an impact to the passenger side). Some current CSIAB modules, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, may use console “interaction” whereby the lower inflated cushion tube of an airbag cushion 132 is designed with a pre-determined distance that butts or rubs against a vehicle center console 16 and wedges between the vehicle console 16 and occupant to reduce cross-car travel. The interaction also acts as a means to keep the cushion from pivoting out of the way when engaged by the shoulder, and increases the likelihood that the cushion will form a barrier between occupants or an occupant and an intruding object.
However, some modern vehicles demand a smaller module package in order to fit into smaller vehicle environments, which drives the need for smaller volume cushions to meet packaging requirements and lower operating pressures through reduced inflator output. The cushion volume reduction, specifically for CSIAB applications, typically results in the elimination of console interaction, as the removal of the console entails reducing a portion of the lower inflated cushion tube volume so that it no longer interacts with the center console when engaged by an occupant during a crash event.
Some current CSIAB modules, when lacking the interaction with the center console, can deploy in such a way that they allow a large amount of excursion or travel of the occupant's shoulder past the inner edge of the center console. For example, a CSIAB module may allow an excursion of less than 50 mm with 110 mm of interaction with the center console, an excursion of approximately 126 mm with 50 mm of interaction with the center console, and an excursion of approximately 162 mm with 20 mm of interaction with the center console.
Console interaction can also result in the deploying cushion catching on the console edge (e.g., in vehicles with large amounts of seat travel ability) and not reaching the proper position for good restraint. A center side impact airbag may deploy laterally, in a cross car direction before springing up into position and can be difficult to control. Large interaction cushions mounted to seat structures with large amounts of travel (e.g., fore/aft, lateral, up/down, etc.) may become caught on the rear edge of the center console and not reach position for proper restraint.